


Sunday Mornings

by Omoskates



Series: Regarding the Elevator incident... [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, ill add a summary in the morning, ill add more tags later, its like 3 am forgive me, its...its piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoskates/pseuds/Omoskates
Summary: Just another lazy morning in the apartment~





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Me? be bad at titles? its more likely than you think  
> also I'd like to thank Yuurirashi on Tumblr for beta'ing for me! thank you!

Viktor sat at the kitchen table as he tapped his finger on his keyboard rhythmically. Another free day and he had absolutely no clue what to do during it. He tried thinking of things to do later, but just gave a mental ‘meh’ to most of them.  


‘I wonder if Yuuri’s up yet,’ Viktor thought to himself. He looked over at the kitchen clock and immediately assumed not. Yuuri would never wake up before 7 am if he didn’t have an alarm set.  
‘Oh well, I’ll ask him what I should do when he gets up’  


Viktor realized as he kept thinking that Yuuri made almost everything more enjoyable.  


“Let’s see...We could go out to a cafe on a date, or maybe we could watch bad movies together and make fun of them…or maybe…oh we could definitely do something omorashi related if he's up for it…” Viktor bit his lip as he thought aloud. Since it was so early, Yuuri would most likely have not gone to the bathroom yet. Just the thought of a sleepy, half-awake, and desperate Yuuri made his heart melt. So tired and squirmy and ready to empty himself-  


“Vitya, you’re daydreaming again,” Yuuri chimed in as he walked into the room, snapping Viktor out of his imagination. “Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?”  


“You.”  


“Oh, you’re too much,” Yuuri teased as a light blush graced his face, “Well I’ve gotta say, you’re up pretty early. Did you take Makkachin out? ‘Cause I thought it was my turn to take him on his morning walk.”  


“I was going to take him out once you woke up,” Viktor said as he closed the computer. “Buuuuuut if you want to come with me…”  


“If you want to take him out for me, I’m certainly not objecting,” Yuuri stated. “If you are, then I think I’m going to stay here and hold for a while. I think ill make some tea while I'm at it.”  


“Then I am getting ready for that walk ASAP!”  


“Good, I don’t want you to miss too much of the fun.”  


Viktor placed a chaste kiss on his husband’s forehead before rushing out the door.  


After which he rushed back inside to actually get Makkachin.  


\----  


Yuuri swayed as he tried to hold it in while still so tired. His head perked up as he heard the distinct sound of the door opening and footsteps on the wooden floors.  


“Vitya, I’m glad you’re back so soon,” Yuuri said.  


Viktor sat down on the towel-covered couch next to his fidgeting husband.  


“How’ve you been holding up so far? No leaks yet?”  


“A few,” Yuuri answered.  


“On a scale of one to ten, how desperate would you say you are?” Viktor asked.  


“I would say…seven, maybe eight. That drink is really starting to kick in,” Yuuri said, pressing his legs together. He continued to sway back and forth, letting out little whimpers as he did so. “I have to go really bad, Vitya. I'm not sure I have the energy to hold it much longer.”  


“Can I-...Can I touch your bladder, Yuuri?”  


“Sure thing, love.”  


Yuuri guided Viktor's hand down toward where his bladder could be felt. It was a bit swollen, but not to the point where he should be absolutely bursting.  


“Go on, you can push on it. I know just how much you want to.”  


“Are you sure?”  


“Very.”  


A shiver went down Yuuri’s spine as Viktor slowly added more and more pressure. He didn't even attempt to stop himself from leaking. All he did was simply guide his husband’s hand further down to feel the wetness slowly spread before fully opening the floodgates.  


“Aaaah,this feels so nice. It felt like I had to go for ages,” Yuuri moaned in relief. “You like it too?”  


“Of course.”  


“I'm glad you do.”  


Yuuri placed a kiss on Viktor’s cheek as he continued to let go. “I love your enthusiasm, Vitya.”  


The stream eventually died down, leaving Yuuri soaked and contented. He hugged his husband closer, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder.  


“I feel like I'm gonna fall right back asleep. So warm and nice and comfy.”  


“Not until we get you dried and cleaned.”  


“Fine…but I still wanna sleep in your lap.”  


“Can do.”  


“You know, we should do something else fun later. Hmmm...how’s about...making fun of bad movies?” Yuuri suggested.  


“Yeah, I was thinking of doing that just a few-hey wait a second…”  


Yuuri couldn’t help but smirk as he nuzzled into his husband’s neck. “I don’t mind it, but you really need to learn how to stop thinking out loud,”


End file.
